


Healing a Hokage

by Tobiramamara



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fourth Shinobi War, Medical Procedures, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiramamara/pseuds/Tobiramamara
Summary: Senju Tobirama needs healing and finds Haruno Sakura on the battlefields. She makes a lasting impression on him.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Healing a Hokage

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first stories written. I reworked it somewhat.

Senju Tobirama, the Nidaime Hokage, or formally known as such, felt worn out. Squatting down next to a medical tent, he waited for medical treatment. The coldness of the impending night numbed his wounds a great deal, yet his analytical mind assessed that some of them were severe and not treating them would make his addition to this war worthless. So he stayed put, waiting. Inside the medical tent a bright light shone, leaking out through the entrance flap that was rolled upwards. A cold white light, doctors light. He tried to pull his head further into his fur collar, shivering. The sounds of the battle died down some time ago, as if the enemy was resting as well. He shrugged involuntarily, it could well be so. All that remained were soft human voices, the soft wind and the smell of earth, fire and burned flesh. 

“Next”, a female voice called businesslike, the routine was set. He stood up slowly, stretching his painful legs carefully. A tall shinobi with lavender eyes walked out of the tent. A Hyuuga, he recognized, a hitai-ate concealed the family line. The man eyed him coolly, no surprise, nor respect at seeing his Nidaime Hokage. He frowned. Most shinobi were scared of him, too intimidated by his rank, stature and fact that he was a village legend, to talk normally. 

But he was tired, too tired to act upon his suspicions, who were probably enhanced by the adrenaline rush. He entered the tent cautiously in turn, his features taut by meeting warm hot air, mixed with smells of dried blood, wound fluids and antiseptic. He hated hospitals. This was no better. 

Inside was a delicate looking kunoichi with pink hair sitting straight on a small stool next to a Spartan looking bed. Momentarily surprised by her hair colour, he paused half way before meeting her. She looked so out of place within the middle of such a dangerous battlefield, to find such beauty amidst all this death and bloodlust. 

While he stood rooted on the spot, she turned her head towards him to urge him on. At seeing him, she gasped, her surprise and mortification taking him out of his reverie. “Nidaime-sama! Sumimasen! I didn’t realize it was you…” 

She scurried to her feet and bowed. When she stood straight again, he noticed her slight blush. Like a flower, he thought. 

His deep monotone voice reverberated through the tent, sounding loud to his own ears. “No formalities, just treat me.” 

With some effort, he loosened two straps underneath his arms and with a loud clang his blue armour dropped to the ground, relieving him of a considerable burden. He carefully sat on the bed and laid down, suppressing a small sound of pain. It felt as if the effort of lying down, used up his last chakra. The kunoichi took one look at him and then nodded seriously, her embarrassment quickly fading into professionalism. Assessing his wounds with quick certain fingers, she analysed his situation. He seemed not in danger but his chakra levels would benefit greatly from healing at least some of the wounds. 

Her chakra hummed and a green glow came out of her fingers. She started with the superficial cuts on his arms first. When finished, she pulled at his shirt to peek discreetly, she exposed an impressive torso, and even deeper cuts. He grunted when she removed the fabric more to the side, trying to keep his reflexes from grabbing her hand. Pain overwhelmed him suddenly. 

She stopped immediately, looking concerned: “Nidaima-sama, is it too painful?” 

He grunted: “Hnnn, …. Onna …. proceed please”. He faintly noticed her small hands and dainty fingers. She was probing the wounds on his abdomen and chest with chakra. He was mesmerized by her hands, so small, yet so skilled in healing. The feeling of her chakra was soft and warm, he never experienced anything like it. Hashirama’s skills were much more…. crude. 

He felt himself relax under her care and tiredness waved over him. When he was finally comfortable, he felt his mind fill, like a cup, his memories fluttering restlessly. It took a mere few hours between his death and involuntary awakening to this new war, and it took a toll on his mind. It felt like one continuous experience. The years that apparently had been passing, were in his mind non-existing. 

Sakura stole a secret glance at his face. She was utterly stunned and impressed by this feral looking man. He reminded her of the Inuzuka clan, his features like that of a fierce animal. The fur collar and white hair, his red eyes and facial tattoos added to that illusion. 

He was not using his chakra reserves yet, even after the enormous battle he already had fought. He knew exactly that he should take care of his wounds to get the right balance of chakra in his current state, seeking her out. She was in awe, being able to treat this legend of Konoha. He was one of the Elders and Founders of her city, a figure out of her history books. But that figure did not seem to match the man lying in front of her and she blushed when she noticed his more than perfect chest and abdomen. He was so attractive! She cursed at herself, this was most definitely not the time to ogle the chest of an elder! To her horror, she realised that he noticed her glances and stared at her intently.

Tobirama noticed her blush from the corner of his eyes. She looked beautiful with some extra colour on her cheeks. He was too tired to pretend not to be looking, so he looked. He felt peaceful looking at this beautiful kunoichi and it seemed a part of the healing process, to cast his eyes on beauty instead of death and violence. 

His peaceful thoughts were disturbed by a chakra signature outside of the tent. Years of vigilance made him weary. He stiffened a bit. Sakura looked up at him, noticing his reaction and then the Hyuuga from a moment ago, walked into the tent. “Haruno-san… I forgot to mention…” he started. 

Tobirama squinted his eyes, he already decided his reaction from earlier was off, and something felt off again here, but he hesitated. Involuntarily he flashed a look at his doctor, who was sitting with her back towards the Hyuuga. When seeing the suspicion grow within Tobirama, she immediately got a determined look in her eyes. Then within the blink of an eye the Hyuuga was standing next to her, holding a kunai while moving it towards her throat. 

Tobirama shot into action, but due to his injuries, his movements were sluggish and too late. With one swift movement Sakura jumped up, and mowed the Hyuuga down with her elbow. His sensory skills detected a chakra enhanced move and sure enough, she left a big crater in the ground. 

Tobirama gasped involuntarily at her speed and her determined calm. She was completely in control. She read his face within an instant, making a quick decision without hesitation, analysing the situation and deciding for the best option. And she was quicker at it, than himself. He looked in awe at this small kunoichi and her insane strength that brought the imposter down with a single blow of her tiny elbow. The Hyuuga seemed to morph into a different appearance while being unconscious. 

An imposter… Tobirama was troubled, why would he attack this medic kunoichi? Why was it important to target her? 

She nodded at him: “Thank you Nidaime-sama. Without your suspicion I would have been dead now.” 

“Onna, that insane strength…. “ 

She smiled, eyes crinkling: “Ah yes, I am the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage, your niece, Tsunade-sama!”. 

“Eh? Tsuna-chan is teaching you? Please onna, state your name.”

“Haruno Sakura. ”, she smiled again, while he fell silent, Sakura…. What a fitting name for this kunoichi. It was then that he lost consciousness, flowing downward and backwards into a soft black nothingness. The last thing he felt were her soft fingers caressing his forehead, soothing…


End file.
